The Heart's Encounter
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: A three part story Kagome met Kurama in one of the oddest places and Sango encountered Hiei, how will the lives of the four change with these meetings? KurKag HieiSan
1. Learning

This is a new one-shot that I decided to make it's based on a few other stories that I've read in books and should be quite short. I hope you've liked it, since you could call it a high school fic.

Disclaimer: I no own IY or YYH but I own Eryi, Kisa, Kila, Kimi and Adrian oh and "apple head" I like apples...

Table of Contents

Part 1: Learning

Part 2: Knowing

Part 3: Teaching

* * *

**The Heart's Encounter**

_Part 1: Learning_

"**Beauty begins with what you see, but always ends with the soul and mind."**

_Love is the strangest thing that has ever been created; it can be found just about any where in a café, during school and even in a garbage dump if you look hard enough. I guess you could say my love story isn't that much stranger than all the rest but there are moments from it that I will be sure to always remember. The strangest thing about my love story though is the fact that my best friend also found hers at the time that I found mine. All in all we both have a friendship stronger than the sun and the moon and it will always stay that way._

_The love story doesn't start all mushy and gushy nor does it start with a heartbreak that could match a million suns. All of it I guess started when my best friend and I were 16 and never had our first kiss quite yet. _

"Sango! Hurry up or we're going to be late for our lessons," shouted Kagome jumping up and down from foot to foot in a nervous wreck.

"Oh, please Kagome…you and I both know we don't need these lessons, Kikyo just signed us up because she said that these teachers could actually show us something new and exciting," yawned Sango trudging down the stairs with her sports bag.

"Well I just want to prove her wrong for once, I mean big sis is almost always right," grunted Kagome.

"Better than having an annoying little brother," stated Sango slipping on her blue sneakers. Kagome just shrugged merrily before opening the door and exiting the house. Two simple teenagers, two simple friends living in two normal houses, two simple siblings that aren't that simple in the end…yes two simple teenagers with awesome skills.

"I guess we split up here," smiled Kagome holding her hand up to block the light of the sun. Sango nodded and signaled with her hand to meet in that exact spot after the lessons.

Kagome walked into a small building with an archery back field and stepped into the girls changing room. Pulling off her jeans and putting on loose blue pants and a white top Kagome tied her long wavy hair into a pony tail at the base of her neck with a silver ribbon. Smiling gently Kagome stepped out to the archery field and slipped on a pair of bamboo slippers. In her hands were a quiver of arrows and a long bow ready to be used. Scanning the field she saw that five other people were already present, none of them did she know.

Walking up to an empty space in the line up or archers Kagome strung an arrow and directed its path towards the target. Before the weapon could be used a calm voice rang out over the student archers.

Calmly slipping the arrow back into its quiver with closed eyes, Kagome faced the voice her hair gently flowing around the base of her neck. Opening her eyes slowly and revealing an ocean of blue emotion, Kagome gazed at her teacher.

The first thing that drew Kagome to the boy was his flaming red hair and his calm composure, the second thing that captured Kagome was his eyes…his green eyes that shined like emerald at dusk. Shocked at her attraction to the archery teacher she observed him even more. He seemed about the same age as her, around 16 and well educated.

Soon enough Kagome found herself moving her fingers to her lips and gazing intently at the boy's wondrous smile. Stopping herself moments before her legs moved towards the boy Kagome turned a light shade of pink, it had been so long since she had felt like this. The last time feelings had passed through her like this was with Inuyasha… but he wasn't within reach anymore.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Shuichi Kurama Minamino, but please call me Kurama," smiled the red head teacher, "please introduce your selves to me."

"My name's Eryi Hakari," smiled a young 14 year old boy with a little girl standing by his side.

"My name's Kimi Amaya and right now I feel claustrophobic," muttered the little girl…she seemed like she was 13 years old and energetic…comparing to the fact that she just punched Eryi.

"My name's Adrian Amaya," grinned a boy standing on the other side of Kimi… Kagome smiled knowing that Sango would get along well with Kimi. Adrian looked about Eryi's age.

"I'm Kila Eternity," smiled another girl laughing at poor Eryi was now shooting daggers at Kimi…literally.

"I'm Kisa Eternity," spoke get another girl calmly as she held on to Adrian's hand tightly as though nervous.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi," Kagome smiled kindly as she held in a laugh from her class mates. Kurama nodded with a kind smile on his face as he looked upon the five hyper people.

At that moment Kagome sensed something else in Kurama carrot top…she sensed a lonely demon with a trapped spirit… and she sensed silver fox ears…and a tail! Something that Inuyasha never had…looking at Kurama with a new admiration Kagome nodded and bowed to her teacher.

"Please take your places and shoot the target, that way I can access your skill level and correct any stance errors that I might see," instructed Kurama and nodded for everyone to take their places.

Kagome nodded as the five others dashed off to find a place to start their target practice. Kagome ended up walking to the end of the line where she was stuck between Kimi and Eryi.

Stringing another arrow and aiming at the target Kagome released the weapon. Hitting the target dead in the middle Kagome smiled as she scanned the five other shooters. Kurama was still on the first person Kisa, they seemed to be laughing as Kisa continuously moved her hands on the bow to where Kurama was showing her to place them. Adrian had his eyes closed at the moment and his face was a little red at the moment.

As Adrian opened his eyes and released the arrow Kagome observed that his eyes were burning like a fire, he probably liked Kisa. When Kisa finally hit the bull's eye of the target Kurama moved on to Adrian. Kurama wasn't there for long since it seemed like Adrian knew how to string and shoot arrows better than Kisa.

Kila was next in the line; her archery skills could match Kagome's she was really good at this. Even if Kila was good at shooting arrows Kurama observed her for a while before nodding and stepping up behind the girl. Moving her fingers delicately Kurama taught her how to split an arrow in half that had already hit the target. Kila nodded and laughed as the target it self split in half instead to reveal another layer underneath as though prepared for such strength.

Kurama simple smiled as Kila bowed in apology before getting back to her archery practice. Eryi was the next person in line and so far he was doing fair enough by hitting the target, though not in the center like most of the others were. It seemed like Eryi would rather be in Sango's class than here…but he needed to learn. Kurama took a long time on Eryi and only succeeded in getting him to hit the outer reaches of the middle.

Kagome took a glance at Kimi as she saw that Kurama was about to move on to her. Kimi was doing slightly better than Eryi and Adrian but slightly worse than Kila and Kisa. Her aim was slightly off and her stance was different as well.

"Hello Higurashi-san," smiled Kurama stepping up behind the miko. Kagome nodded and smiled turning her focus to her teacher. "Can you please shoot an arrow for me so that I might correct any flaws you possibly have?"

"I hope you find some," Kagome grinned as Kurama seemed a little taken back but smiled anyways.

"You might be the famous archer of the sun set shrine but I'm sure that I will find some flaws like I have your sister," Kurama spoke. Kagome seemed a little shocked, so this was why her sister liked this teacher so much, he found flaws in her skill. Kagome nodded and strung an arrow turning all of her attention to the target, some how though her mind was all a where that Kurama carrot top was standing behind her.

Releasing the arrow with determination, the tip hit dead center with a shower of sparks. Kimi looked over from Kagome's side with surprise, Kila did the same making her arrow go off course and hit Adrian's arrow that bounced into the center of Kila's target. Eryi was just looking at Kagome with sheer surprise just like Kimi.

"That was amazing Higurashi-san," smiled Kurama with no surprise evident on his face.

"Thank you, Kurama-san and please call me Kagome," smiled the blue eyed maiden. Kurama nodded before signaling for everyone to get back to practicing and for Kagome to shoot another arrow and pierce the center of the first.

String yet another arrow onto her bow Kagome aimed her tip to the end of the first arrow. That was when Kagome felt the presence of an angry Sango enter the archery court. She was standing on the side line red face and all. Letting her arrow go, it spun towards the end of the first arrow. With a gentle pop a thin piece of wood fell from the first arrow.

Kurama nodded slightly before stepping up behind Kagome, "there was a slight lapse in concentration the moment you let go of the arrow Kagome-san, but that wasn't the only thing that threw off the arrow." Kagome looked up at Kurama in wonder as he smiled down at her.

"Your stance is a little bit unstable and not correct to get acute accuracy to pierce another arrow, all you need to do to move your right foot and left foot slightly closer together to get more stable and to get the correct piercing affect," stated Kurama as he demonstrated with his own set of arrow piercing Kagome's second one directly in the center.

Kagome nodded in a slight daze as she moved her feet slightly closer together and shot at the target again. As Kurama had predicted Kagome hit the very middle of Kurama's arrow. "Thank you," smiled Kagome. Kurama nodded and moved on to Kimi who starting laughing as soon as Kurama stepped up to her.

Moments later the class had ended, funny that the lessons where a one hour thing and that he had gotten everyone to improve by noon. Kagome walked up to Sango who had recently taken a shower, probably from a good work out from her teacher. "I HATE HIM!" shouted Sango as soon as the two entered the dressing room. Kila, Kisa and Kimi looked at the two girls oddly before going back to talk about things…

"Who?" questioned Kagome trying to shake the image of Kurama from her mind.

"My stupid swordsmanship teacher, he's a slave driver that nearly half the class ran out of the room crying…merciless bastard," mumbled Sango. Kagome laughed lightly as she let her hair out.

"He got you so riled up that you totally forgot we were supposed to meet outside," smiled Kagome as the two walked out of the change room.

"Well I did learn quite a few things from him but honestly," grumbled Sango crossing her arms, "by the way did your teacher actually correct you stance?"

"Yah he did," smiled Kagome in a daze picturing the red heads green eyes.

"Let me guess, you kept calling him carrot top in you mind," laughed Sango as Kagome went a bright pink.

"APPLE HEAD!" shouted the voice of Kimi as she pointed at Eryi, Kagome laughed before they split direction and would probably never see each other again.

* * *

I hope you liked it, this is the first part out of three parts, enjoy and the sappy stuff will come soon...i hope... 


	2. Knowing

Yay chapter 2 is up, I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit choppy since I had no clue where I was when I started writing this again today...so I hope you enjoy it very much...and uh yah...don't kill me...

Part 1: Learning

Part 2: Knowing

Part 3: Teaching

**The Heart's Encounter**

_Part 2: Knowing_

"**Friendship is a force that can make any relationship stronger."**

_I know, I know, the 16 and never been kissed yet doesn't quite come up yet but it will at some point in this story. Eryi, Kimi, Kisa, Adrian and Kila are still somewhat important in this story since they aren't what they seem to be. Anyways Sango had so much fun with Hiei, we found out she was so bruised that she was going to turn into a purple monster soon. I had yet to meet Sango's teacher at the time, but as fate would have it…that didn't last for long. _

_I'm not sure at that time why I decided to call Kurama carrot top and how Sango knew that I did so but I don't regret it since it's a bit less embarrassing than calling him strawberry head or tomato head…_

_So after we found out about Sango's injuries Kikyo said that we should take a break and go to the beach, and I guess that's where this part starts._

"I can't believe Kikyo gave you a break from the shrine it's so out of her character," sighed Sango in delight as she leaned back in her chair on the bus her arms crossed behind her neck, "if she gives you a break cause I got hurt then I should do so more often."

"I'm sorry to say Sango that she didn't give me a break, she said that there would be someone at the beach that I would know," smiled Kagome and looked out of the window, the bus was still loading at the time and that's when Kagome saw a spot of red hair.

"Omg, Sango that's my teacher!" squeaked Kagome sinking into her chair and covering her eyes. Kurama indeed was waiting for his turn to get on the bus; he was waiting with three other friends.

Sango stuck her face on the window and observed the red head's friends. One of them was tall and had a kind face, he had orange hair (a true carrot top) and beady black eyes, the next one had slicked back black hair and brown eyes, he looked like a street fighter…the last one was… "IT'S HIM!" shouted Sango and dropped down back in her seat, a fire burning around her as Kagome looked at her best friend wearily.

"Who's him?" Kagome questioned an eye brow raised…before Sango could answer a shortish boy came over with Kurama.

"Oh hello Kagome-san," smiled Kurama sweetly as the other boy merely scoffed. Kagome waved cheerily as Sango looked at the shorter boy with an icy apprehension.

"Ah it's Sango-baka, though stupid you were thick headedly strong," smirked Hiei as Sango went for a punch in the nose.

"Who are they Kurama, Hiei?" asked the guy with the slicked back hair. His eye brow was raised as he looked over Kurama's shoulder. Kurama told him silently as Kagome observed the black haired delinquent.

"Wait one second…you Yusuke Urameshi, the top street fighter, and that could only mean that carrot top number 2 is Kazuma Kawabara!" shouted Kagome and stood up to shake Yusuke's hand before shaking Kawabara's.

"Carrot top number 2?" questioned Kawabara, Kagome went a bit pink before sitting down again and putting her face in her hands. Sango was now glaring daggers at Hiei as the four nodded and went to find a place to sit.

Before Hiei could walk a full distance away Sango muttered a small "shorty" getting a reaction from Hiei immediately. "Don't kill her Hiei keep temper under check now," grinned Yusuke before sitting down next to a brown haired girl. "Morning Keiko," smiled Yusuke.

"Morning Yusuke," smiled the girl cheerily. The two had broken up as a couple a few months ago since Keiko couldn't take being away from Yusuke and him never being there for her, but all in all they still had a great friendship. Yusuke though missed the relationship they once had where he would do anything from afar to protect her, but now she was stronger.

Sango closed her eyes as she heard the engine of the bus turn on and the wheels underneath the bus start rolling. She couldn't believe she would be spending a weekend on the beach with her swordsmanship teacher. He was just a snotty, loud mouth, hot jerk, thought Sango.

A moment later Sango squealed and fell out of her chair, Kagome started at her in curiosity then laughed and turned back to the landscape passing by the window. Hot…did I just use that word to describe him…"AH!" shouted Sango out loud while sitting back down in her chair. People around the bus were staring at her and whispering before Sango glared at them all and they turned away.

Kagome turned around to get a glance of Kurama, she saw him smiling and looking back into her eyes. Freaking out slightly Kagome turned forward again with pink cheeks and biting her lip. Wow that was the first time she had ever looked into his eyes, and personally she wanted to do it again.

Sango settled down after a while, though she was still flinching slightly now and then and Kagome could only guess why. No matter what Sango said Kagome knew that the short black haired teacher was indeed cute, in his own dark demonic way. Kagome laughed at her self…he was indeed a demon like the carrot top red head.

"Tomorrow's your birthday Kagome," smiled Sango suddenly. Kagome nodded with an eyebrow raised and a small grin.

"Tomorrow's your birthday too," grinned Kagome while putting a finger to her chin in a form of expressing thinking.

"The thing I meant is that, you haven't been kissed yet," laughed Sango trying to keep her voice low. Kagome turned a bright red and placed the palm of her hands over her cheeks, "and that red head seems to have your attention more than Inuyasha ever did, so what do you think? You wanna kiss him?"

"Sango!" hissed Kagome, "you haven't had a kiss yet and just for that comment I'm gonna make that first kiss from Mr. short hottie there." Sango mouth opened and closed like a fishes mouth before she began to shout but stopped her self and whispered.

"Fine it's a challenge then, who ever makes that other person have their first kiss first will be a slave for a day…" smiled Sango extremely confident in herself. Kagome stuck out her hand as they shook on a deal. Both turned the opposite direction and laughed to themselves, since little they had always had these little challenges to move them forward, the last one ended in a bit of a disaster at the cost of Inuyasha's and Miroku's pride…

The two were quiet for the rest of the ride, unlike the other boys and Keiko who heard snippets of their conversation. "The little girl is going to make me kiss that banshee," growled Hiei ready to attack Kagome and rip her throat out.

"Calm down Hiei, it won't be happening any time soon," smirked Yusuke, "I mean who would wanna kiss a short dude like you." Kurama merely laughed at his long time friend unaware that he too was involved in the challenge.

"So Kagome is trying to make you kiss that Sango girl?" smirked Kawabara. Hiei nodded thinking that, that was the whole gist of it. The boys laughed as Keiko poked Yusuke slightly.

"Um Yusuke…" whispered Keiko…

"Yah?" questioned Yusuke…

"Oh never mind."

"Alright…"

The bus soon enough rolled to a stop under a big palm tree as the people exited the bus. Everyone walked to a hotel close by and got a room, Kagome stayed with Sango, Hiei stayed with Kurama, Yusuke stayed with Kawabara and Keiko stayed in a small room close by. Kagome and Sango decided to go out and have a swim before lunch and so forth changed into swim suits. Yusuke and Keiko decided to have lunch as everyone else wanted to swim.

"Ah, the sun is so warm," smiled Kagome as she waded in the water. Sango nodded, her sun glasses settled on her nose and standing in the water.

"Cannon BALL!" shouted Kawabara as he dived into the water, Kurama laughed and walked calmly into the water. Hiei was staring at the sea with a disgusted face before dipping his foot in the cold water and pulling it out opting for the beach towel and the sun.

Kurama smiled warmly at the girls as they swam in the water. Looking back at Hiei, Kurama laughed lightly since Hiei was staring at Sango with eyes filled with fire.

That night there was a small banquet held in the ballroom of the hotel, everyone was invited. Kagome was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress and Sango was wearing a dress as red as fire.

"So Kagome, have you thought of a plan yet to make me kiss shorty?" smiled Sango as she stared at the spinning lights.

"Eh? No way, I'm not going to be thinking of anything, me intuition is just telling me your going to kiss him tomorrow," laughed Kagome. She waved as her red head teacher walked by with a smile on his face, said shorty was also standing with her teacher in a grumpy sort of way.

The morning at the beach Kagome spent half her time staring at the red head, and personally she didn't even know why she did so. Maybe in some way that teacher of hers caught her interest, but that would mean that he couldn't be normal…nothing normal ever caught her interest.

She was a shrine miko with not much on her mind, but she had seen many things, and because of that she got very bored very easily. Slowly the fact that the red head was walking towards her registered into her head, she smiled kindly and waved again. "Hello Kagome-san, how are you doing today?" smiled Kurama, he was indeed charming.

"I'm doing very well thank you," smiled Kagome turning slightly pink, looking over to her best friend she saw that Sango was glaring at the shorty as he scoffed.

"I was wondering Kagome-san would you like to dance?" questioned Kurama he held out a hand for Kagome to take. A smile appeared on Kagome's lips as Kurama watched her hand to his.

"Yes I would like this dance," smiled Kagome, all she could see was space now, with the moon and the stars surrounding them as they walked to the dance floor. Kurama was just like the average prince, gentle in his steps yet perfect.

Kurama smiled as they prepared themselves for a waltz like all the other dancers were doing. Holding Kagome gently they began to sway and then dance. Kagome and Kurama were both equally good at dancing and so forth flowed over the dance floor.

Hiei scoffed from the side seeing that his friend was dancing with a mortal woman. Looking over to his side he saw that Sango was staring at her friend as though she was hoping something would happen.

"You aren't what you seem to be are you?" asked Hiei still staring at his best friend.

"Whatever could you mean?" countered Sango her body relaxing a little bit.

"Your swordsmanship is too well practiced for a normal person, you seem to prefect it even more daily," explained Hiei, Sango just stared slightly before placing a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you I do work on it daily, but I am just a normal human…unlike you…demon," whispered Sango. Hiei closed his eyes and smirked, she was a special someone not many would be able to tell that he was a demon, "and your red head friend…he's a demon too…though somehow not fully yet not of half."

"You are indeed a keen observer…" smirked Hiei…Sango smiled lightly and went to sit down beside him at a table covered with white silk and glasses of water. And there sat Sango and Hiei together at the same table staring at their best friends.

"Kagome-san, who are you?" questioned Kurama quite suddenly…a new song was going on and Kagome remembered that voice.

"Who am I…I am who I am, I am Kagome," smiled Kagome, she was asked this question quite frequently, a reminder from her sister, that she would always be who she was born as. Nothing should be able to affect who she is, she was no better or no worse than those around her…she was just an average living thing in this universe.

"That was definitely a different answer than what I was thinking you might reply but very well," smiled Kurama.

(All or Nothing by O-Town)

_I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eye   
I thought with time you'd realize  
It's over over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something some where's got to give   
As sharing this relationship gets older older  
You know I'd fight for you  
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there   
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
I don't care if that's not fair_

"That voice do you recognize it?" questioned Kagome…Kurama nodded as they looked up to the stage, and there stood Eryi Hakari. Looking slightly over to the side Kagome saw that one of the tables had totally died down in noise, at the table sat Kimi, Adrian, Kisa and Kila. Kimi and Kila both seemed frozen not knowing what to do, Adrian and Kisa were smiling.

_Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all_

"That seems really sweet," smiled Kurama.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome looking into Kurama's eyes. Kurama smiled…

"I'm a double soul, a person who has no identity; I am a mix between the opposites," explained Kurama… Kagome smiled lightly and squeezed his hand slightly.

"Does it ever hurt?" asked Kagome…

"Very much…"

_There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart  
But I don't show it show it  
And then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see  
Those times I don't believe it's right  
I know know it_

_Don't me make me promises  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well   
I've had the rest of you  
Now I want the best of you  
It's time for show and tell_

Eryi was walking off the stage while singing, Kimi and Kila were both staring at him…walking slowly still singing Eryi walked up to Kimi. Tears started to fall down her face in all pain as Eryi turned away and held on to Kila's hand, leaving Kimi behind…alone.

"Sadness it seems, comes in all shapes and sizes, most of the time cruel, but some of the time beautiful," smiled Kagome. Leaning down gently Kurama placed a soft kiss on Kagome's lips, as the soft fabric of Kagome's dress brushed around them like a curtain.

_Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all_

Kimi was now gently singing with Eryi as he walked away with Kila, his voice was fading out as Kimi's got stronger. Most pain in the world was cruel and selfish, there was rarely ever any remorse…and this was it…all the pain one could feel… Kimi broke down crying at the end of the verse…the song broke…

* * *

Um uh...yah...I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible...I hope you liked it lots 


	3. Teaching

Last part, I thought the least I could do was get this up before my slight leave (or laziness) in writting...it won't lat long trust me...I always seem to go against what I say...I hope you enjoy.

Part 1: Learning

Part 2: Knowing

Part 3: Teaching

**The Heart's Encounter**

_Part 3: Teaching_

"**Nothing is ever what is seems to be, whether in your life or in your dreams."**

_Let me once again repeat, this is not sad, you'll find out why in a sec…yes in the end I was the one who was kissed first and not Sango and that just sucks but something will happen, my intuition told me so and usually I was right. At that moment though I felt like I could understand Kurama and feel his hurt…a special feeling. At that moment I believed that I could hold the world in my hands…and possibly I could…but that is one thing I wish not to do._

_Remember those five little people aren't what they seem to be…well after we heard the last verse of the song and Kurama was still in my arms…the last part starts._

"CUT!" shouted a man who then came out of the shadows. Kimi stood up and wiped the tears in her eyes away…Eryi then left Kila standing behind with Kisa as he went to help Kimi up.

"Why am I always the one to be left behind crying!" shouted Kimi as she stood up with Eryi's help…

"Cause you're just a childish little pipsqueak," smirked Eryi.

Kurama and Kagome stood there laughing lightly…Kagome had a notion that Kurama knew it was an act all along, Kagome knowing that if she could tell then he would be able to tell too. Hiei was off at the side scoffing in disapproval as Sango slumped in her chair, so the whole entire point of the dance was for a movie scene.

"Thank you so much everyone for your help, can you please sign the release forms being handed around so that you will be able to be seen in the movie," shouted the producer. Kila waved and smiled at the producer before running over to him.

"Now wasn't that just a bit interesting," smiled Sango as she walked over to Kurama and Kagome. Kagome nodded as Kurama agreed, "You know you can let each other go now." Kurama and Kagome took a step away from each other a slight shade of pink.

"Um, would you girls like to have dinner with us later at the restaurant near the beach?" asked Kurama, Kagome and Sango looked at each other before nodding. Hiei looked away from his friend a bit annoyed that he had invited the two girls, "we'll pick you up at around 8."

With that the two boys walked away, "wow you're in love Kagome," smiled Sango happily. Kagome had small stars in her eyes as Sango said those words.

"I think I finally am…" smiled Kagome kindly as they walked out of the ball room and to their hotel room. It was about 7 now so the girls took a short shower and dressed up for the beach.

Kagome started humming a small tune hoping that Sango had forgotten about the bet; she really didn't want to be Sango's slave tomorrow that would be one very messed up birthday. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine just as that thought raced through her mind.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Sango casually walked to the door and pulled the door knob open. Standing in the door way was Hiei with a black and blue Hawaiian shirt with dark blue board shorts (Wow I can really somehow picture this…) and Kurama with a red Hawaiian shirt and yellow board shorts. Kagome giggled slightly as she walked to the door to stand beside Sango.

"He honestly and purposely needs to grow two heads taller," muttered Sango.

"Two heads taller that would be like one and a half heads taller then you," laughed Kagome.

"Are you ready to go now ladies or will you be standing there the whole night discussing Hiei's height," smiled Kurama, Kagome looked up as Kurama's eyes captured hers.

"We're ready to go," smiled Kagome as she slipped on her sandals followed by Sango. They both locked the hotel room door and walked to the elevators in absolute and comfortable silence.

That was when the elevator stopped on the bottom floor, all four of them climbed out of the elevator and walked out of the hotel door. "So Kurama, what do you usually do when your not impressing my sister with your archery skills?" questioned Kagome folding her hands behind her back.

"I would have thought that you would have known Kagome…after all you do somewhat the same thing," replied Kurama curtly. Kagome just looked at him and smiled before turning back to the view in front of her.

"Kagome, look at that, I've never seen the sun set like that before," gasped Sango as she stared at the watery horizon. The light from the sun was reflecting off the water giving it a reddish glow while the sky was streaked with colours of pink, purple, and red, orange, yellow and the slight hint of white.

Hiei remained relatively quite the whole walk to the restaurant, Kurama though noticed that Hiei wasn't exactly looking at the sunset.

Reaching the small restaurant Kagome noticed that it had an out door patio facing the ocean. "Can we have a table for four our on the patio please?" requested Kurama. The lady at the door nodded and grabbed a couple of menus before showing them to an empty table.

"Your server today will be Joe, he will be over in a moment to take your orders," smiled the lady as she walked away flashing a smile at Kurama.

"So Hiei…" muttered Sango trying desperately to break the silence, Hiei just scoffed and skimmed through the menu. "I was wondering…do you have any siblings?"

"Just one," Hiei replied curtly before setting down his menu. Sango nodded as Kagome stared oddly at her friend. Kurama just smiled slightly before turning his gaze up to the boy who had just arrived at there table.

"Yo, what will you guys be getting?" asked the boy pulling out a small notebook and writing down the groups order swiftly. "Thank you, I'll be back with your drinks in a few moments."

While Kagome and Kurama were engaged in a conversation about the ball Sango was pondering about Hiei's sibling. "Can you tell me about um your sibling?" whispered Sango. Hiei looked up and nodded vaguely.

"Her name is Yukina, and she doesn't know that I'm her brother though she is looking for him. We were separated at a young age and I spent most of my childhood looking for her," explained Hiei leaning back in his chair slightly.

"I understand perfectly, and I also think I know why you aren't telling her why you aren't her brother. I'm assuming that's your way of protecting her without her knowing," smiled Sango.

Hiei just grunted knowing that the annoying girl had just read right through his intentions, something that even Kurama couldn't do instantly.

"I also have a younger brother, his name is Kohaku." started Sango out of no where. "It was a while ago, but my brother nearly died of this tumor implanted in his brain, at that time that he was in the hospital on life support I realized how important he was to me and that I would give up the world for him. Even if currently he's annoying and always hyper, I still remember when I was totally helpless to help him while he was lying on that hospital bed."

The two stayed silent for a while after that as Kagome took a glance at them before resuming her conversation with Kurama.

All four of them had left the restaurant now and were walking on the beach. The stars were shining in the sky with the moon giving them silver light. "Everything is so beautiful at night," whispered Kagome as she looked up at Kurama. Kurama also smiled silently as he held her hand gently.

"You mean that everything looks nicer than it usually does, right?" questioned Kurama as Kagome nodded slightly. "Yah then I agree." Kurama stopped walking as he leaned down to give Kagome a quick kiss on the lips, turns out it wasn't that quick.

"Oh boy," murmured Sango as she watched her best friend kiss the red head. Sango was happy for Kagome really, she just never expected that when Kagome found someone, that he would be better than her at archery.

"Sango?" whispered Hiei, his voice was almost inaudible. Sango though picked it up with a trained ear and looked over at Hiei, the first thing she felt though as she turned around was a light pressure on her lips, and she really liked it too.

It was the next morning when Sango woke up to the smell of breakfast wafting in the air; Kagome was currently cooking and singing in the kitchen. "Too happy for mornings," groaned Sango as she flopped back down on her bed.

"Oh come on, it's birthday day, I'm so allowed to be happy in the morning today," grinned Kagome as she stuck her head into the bed room door. "By the way, you really looked like you enjoyed that kiss last night." Kagome pulled her head back before a pillow had a chance to hit it.

Sango groaned again…wait…kiss, birthday, Kagome, first, Kurama, "OMG!" shouted Sango as she jumped up from her bed and ran out into the living room. "You're my slave for the day!"

Kagome had a huge sweat drop on the back of her head, "dang she remembered…"

"Oh…hi Hiei and Kurama…" muttered Sango, looking down she realized she was still clad in her pajama's, a tang top and shorts, "be right back…"

_That day was one of the best days ever, we promised to stay in touch and meet once every week, of course we did so a lot more then we planned but that was fine with all of us. Sango ended up talking with Hiei so much that she didn't really order me to do anything, but her laundry, clean up her dishes, her hotel room…well our hotel room, but Kurama did help me._

_But wow was that snippet in time one encounter or what. I mean it couldn't have been just an encounter…but an encounter of the heart. _


End file.
